The present invention relates to disk drives for the mass storage of information in computer systems, and more particularly to a disk drive actuator arm that has a simple, planar construction especially suitable for single disk systems but also suitable in multi-disk systems.
Most disk drive storage systems include a plurality of disks stacked onto a rotatable spindle and a corresponding number of magnetic heads that read binary digital information from the disks and write such information on them. The magnetic heads lie mounted on slides that an actuator arm suspends over the surfaces of the disks while the actuator arm lies rotatably mounted to a base member of the disk drive.
The actuator arm constructions used in these systems are complex arrangements suited for use with a stacked arrangements of disks. Their complexity makes them expensive to fabricate and assemble; and it renders them susceptible to malfunction.
The actuator arm of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of these prior devices. It is a simple construction that minimizes the expense of fabrication and assembly while providing consistent and precise performance. It is especially suited for use in single disk systems. This construction allows easy mounting of a voice coil, preamplifier, and flex cable; and it allows miniaturization of the disk drive in which it operates.
An actuator arm for a disk drive includes a flat sheet of material having a predetermined configuration. This arm lies pivotally mounted to a base of the disk drive; and it supports a coil assembly and flex cable as well as other components such as a pre-amp. The arm may also include a second sheet secured to the first sheet. This second sheet may have the same or similar configuration as that of the first sheet. In place it dampens and minimizes vibrations in the actuator arm. The method of making this actuator arm includes the steps of cutting a flat sheet of material to a predetermined configuration and then securing the various components to it. As can be appreciated, the simplicity of the present actuator structure and the method of manufacturing it allows it to be made virtually any size and length. In turn, this advantageously allows the present actuator to be used in a disk drive of almost any form factor.